legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Explorer's Day
Explorer's Day is the first episode of LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Season 2. Synopsis A series of calamitous mishaps beset the girls as they attempt to perform a play about the founding of Heartlake City. Plot (Spoilers) The girls are putting on Heartlake City's annual play about the explorers. The girls are enjoying themselves, getting ready for the big night, when Stephanie tackles Emma and Andrea, to avoid a falling sandbag. Mia says that there are so many ropes and it's hard to control them. Andrea tells her she should better learn to control the ropes before the big night. Mia starts mocking and mimicking Andrea. The group laughs at Mia's impression of her. The group start talking about what they have to do before the play. Emma starts talking about the many things she has to do, but has to suddenly tackle Andrea to avoid a falling sandbag. Andrea moans about how show business is harder than it looks, and Mia wonders how the sandbags fell when there was nobody controlling them. Emma suggests taking a few photos to commemorate this year's play, and the girls make serious faces, funny faces, and a few cast and crew pics. Meanwhile, Dr Alvah is holding a broken Alvahbot head in her hands, annoyed that people aren't going to forget the Alvahbot disaster. Carter Greene, her new business partner, is talking about her city of the future. Back at the theatre, Emma and Ethan are painting the ship. Ethan, accidentally-on-purpose, paints her cheek, and coincidentally, Zobo throws confetti around, with Emma and Ethan looking at each other. However, their romantic confetti moment is ruined when Olivia tells Zobo to use less wind, as the confetti is for the actual show. Emma says she thought she was imagining that, and is glad she wasn't. Zobo starts getting out of control, flying everywhere, causing Mia to accidentally pull on the sandbags. He then crashes into the costume trolley Andrea is pushing, causing it to go straight to the control lever. Vicky realises too late that the control lever is going to open a trapdoor underneath her "'rock' and she falls underneath it. Then the ship falls. The girls escape, with Ethan carrying Emma. Martin starts getting worried about Vicky, the mermaid, and wondering where she is. She shouts out and he opens the trapdoor to find an injured Vicky. Vicky can't walk. Martin foolishly lets go of her, and Stephanie and Emma catch her just in time. Martin starts dramatically wailing that he has no mermaid and that means no shipwreck, and that means no show. Mia remarks that she thought Andrea was dramatic. Stephanie is determined to make the play a success, so she starts telling everyone what to do. She realises they are still in need of a mermaid, and thinks of Mia. Mia doesn't want to be a mermaid, but she can't do anything, as Vicky gives her her headband and she is forced to accept. Then it is the night of the show. The girls are getting ready. Dr Alvah and Carter Greene arrive, in red carpet style. The play begins, with Martin narrating. The explorers are on their ship, the Heart of the Sea. They are looking for adventure, and sailing, when all of a sudden a storm tosses their ship to and fro. They try their best to save their ship, but it is slowly sinking. They lose all hope. Here, a mermaid is supposed to appear, but Mia still doesn't want to be one, so Olivia has to push her onto the stage. Mia forgot what she had to say, so Olivia has to prompt her. Mia finally does her job, and the scene ends with the explorers happy that a mermaid saved them. Carter Greene is interested in the ship's treasure, and Dr Alvah wonders why, Then Martin tells about how the explorers built the city, and that's how Heartlake City came to be. The episode ends with the group bowing. Fun Facts * The locket Andrea is wearing during the play is her family's heirloom locket. * This episode reveals that Heartlake City was actually started with a small town called Oldtown, although it was called Newtown when it was first constructed. * The scene with Dr Alvah and the Alvahbot head is a reference to the Yorick scene in Hamlet. * Zobo uses a Lego hammer while repairing the metal frame. * The five explorers who founded Newtown/Oldtown were Cassandra Collinsworth (athlete), Agnes Rose Peacock (artist), Georgette Walker (astronomer), Wilhemina Hart (hunter) and Juliette Marie Cooper (actress). * Emma references the movie Titanic when she says "hold me Jack" during the play. Errors * Despite it being established that Vicky can't walk after sustaining her leg injury, she moves surprisingly fast when giving her headband to Mia. Gallery 01HeartlakeCityAirPhoto.png|Heartlake City seen from above. 02HeartlakeCityArchED.png|Welcome Arch. 03AndreaDressedUpED.png|Andrea in period dress. 04EmmaHiED.png|Emma waving at Stephanie. 06StephanieEAtackleED.png.png|Stephanie tackled Andrea and Emma to avoid the falling sandbag. 07WhatCommotionED.png|The group checking what the crashing noise was. 10MiaRopeConfusionED.png|There are so many ropes, Mia doesn’t know which ones she should be pulling. 11AndreaDadCountingED.png|Andrea is worried about the performance being good, since her father is directing the play. 13AndreaDadWavingED.png|Andrea’s father waving. 15MiaImpression01ED.png|"We only have one night to get this right." 16MiaImpression02ED.png|"This is his big chance." 17MiaImpression03ED.png|"Our big chance." 18AndreaDontSoundED.png|"I don’t sound like that." 19MiaImpression04ED.png.png|"Do you know what an opportunity this is?" 20VickyEthanLaughingED.png|Vicky and Ethan laughing at Mia’s impression of Andrea. 21EthanPushingVickyRockED.png|Ethan pushing Vicky and her rock onto the stage. 24EmmaListED.png|Emma listing the many things she has to do before the performance is ready. 25EmmaTackledAndreaED.png|Emma tackled Andrea to avoid another falling sandbag. 26MiaConfusedCuriousED.png|Mia wondering why the sandbag fell, since she’s on the stage and not pulling any of the ropes. 28SeriousPhotoED.png|Serious faces. 29SillyPhotoED.png|Silly faces. 30VickyCarryED.png|Carrying Vicky around. 31SetPhotoED.png|Set photo. 32CastCrewPhotoED.png|Cast and Crew photo (who is holding the smartphone if everyone is there?) 33AlvahbotHeadED.png|Dr Alvah and her Alvahbot head. 34AlasPoorAlvahbotED.png|Dr Alvah is annoyed that nobody will forget the Alvahbot disaster. Like anyone would forgot an army of malfunctioning robots attacking the entire city. 36CarterGreeneED.png|Did somebody order a new villain with added egotism with side dishes of pomposity and arrogance? 37MischeviousEthanED.png|Ethan is about to paint Emma, literally. 38EmmaEthanShipED.png|The Emma Ethan LoveShip is about to set sail. 39MiaAwkwardRopeCatchED.png|Mia stretched a little too far, literally. 40VickyStephanie01ED.png|Vicky and Stephanie watching the disaster dominoes start to fall. 44VickyUhOh02ED.png|Vicky realised the lever that just moved is going to open a trapdoor under her sitting rock. 45EmmaCarryMeED.png|Emma wants Ethan to carry her out of danger. Wouldn’t running be faster? 46EverythingBrokenED.png|Every single prop is destroyed. 48EthanAngryOliviaED.png|Ethan angry with Olivia for starting the disaster domino chain and wrecking everything. 53VickyNoStandED.png|Vicky hurt her leg and can’t stand up. 56Vicky2ndFallED.png|It’s not a good idea to let go of a girl who can’t stand up. 57StephanieEmmaSavingCatchED.png|Fortunately Stephanie and Emma caught Vicky before she fell down. 58StephanieGlanceMiaED.png|Stephanie looking at Mia. 59MiaWhyMeED.png|Mia wondering why Stephanie is looking at her (Stephanie is visualising Mia in a mermaid costume). 63MiaNo04ED.png|Mia doesn’t want to be a mermaid! 65ASOSadPleaseCute01ED.png|Andrea, Stephanie and Olivia using their SadPleaseCuteFaces to get Mia to be a mermaid. 69MiaDismayedED.png|Mia thinks the mermaid headband is silly. 71EvilPosingDuetED.png|Evil Posing times two. 72ZoboHammerTimeED.png|Zobo hammering on the frame. 74Barney02ED.png|Barney sees popcorn throwing. 75NoPopcornThrowingED.png|Barney warning them to stop throwing popcorn. 77BestBehavior02ED.png|No more throwing popcorn for these two. 78SecondaryCharacterCameoOverloadED.png|How many secondary characters can you count? 79SnootyBoxSeatsED.png|Dr Alvah and Carter Greene’s box seat. 81VickyZoboEffectsConfetti01ED.png|Vicky getting the confetti ready. 86VickyZoboConfettiWind01ED.png|Vicky and Zobo throwing confetti into the air. 89CrankyChicoED.png|Chico annoyed at being used as a stage prop, because it interrupted his catnap. 93InterestedCarterED.png|The part of the play Carter is most interested in, that all the treasure on the ship was in it when it sank. 95NoMiaMermaidED.png|Conspiciously absent mermaid. 96AFconfusedED.png|Andrea’s father wondering why Mia isn’t on stage. 97OliviaPushMiaED.png|Olivia pushing Mia on stage. 98MiaUncertainED.png|Mia forgot what she was supposed to do. 99OliviaArmsUpED.png|Olivia prompting Mia. 100BoredActressMiaED.png|Mia’s not a good actress, or maybe she’s just not interested in this role. 104DonnaAngusAnn01ED.png|Donna, Angus and Ann in the audience. 107CastCrewStage01ED.png|Cast and crew assembling on stage 108CastCrewStage02ED.png|and now joined by the director. 110WhatIWant02ED.png|"I know what I want, get it for me." 111DrAlvahConcernedED.png|Dr Alvah is worried about how sinister Carter Greene is. 112CGevilSmile02ED.png|With a smile like this, that’s not surprising. 113CastCrewWavingED.png|Cast and crew waving. Full Episode Video Explorer's Day - Season 2, Episode 1 - LEGO Friends Girls on a Mission Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 2 (Girls on a Mission)